


Hellaween Trick or Treating

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: Life Is Strange One Shots [8]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Max and Chloe go out on their first trick or treating adventure as a couple.





	Hellaween Trick or Treating

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! I hope you all have fun on this spoopy night!

_ **Max:** _

"Well, you seem pretty excited." I look over at my girlfriend, standing next to me in her pirate costume.

"Max! It's freakin Hellaween! How can you  _ **not**_ be excited?!" Chloe is bouncing up and down on her feet, a wide smile on her face.

I grin and shake my head, continuing down the sidewalk. "Well we could have shaken it up a bit, we always went as pirates when we were kids."

"Exactly! It's about the nostalgia! We go out there and have a fun time. We tie the old memories to the new and we do something as a couple." She holds onto my bicep and I stop, turning to look at her. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, baby. We can just go home and do something else..."

I take a deep breath and look into her eyes and I can see a small sadness in them. "Do you want go trick-or-treating?" She nods slowly and I smile at her, nodding back. "Okay then." I put on my best pirate accent and grin like a maniac. "Come on Captain, let's show these landlovers how it's done!"

"Arr, let us get to plundering some booty!" Chloe smiles and races to the next house. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"Hey, no fair. You got a head start!" I race after her, trying to catch up as the next house comes into view. I finally catch up to her and we step onto the front step at the same time. "HA! I still caught up to you."

"It's only because you're so much smaller and you don't have much to move." Chloe sticks out her tongue and I cross my arms.

"Oh, so I'm small now. I guess that means that I can kiss you anymore, seeing as how you're such a tall person."

Chloe's face falls and she pulls me into a bone crushing hug. "Nooooooooooooooooo! I'm sorry, Max. Please don't do that. I love you!" She rocks from side to side and I can't help but giggle at how childlike she can be at times.

_She's like an over grown puppy sometimes, but she's mine..._

I push her back some and kiss her lovingly. "Don't worry sweetheart, you always have my affections."

"Yayy!" Chloe smiles wide and she looks almost as if she is glowing. She quickly knocks on the door and holds out her bucket as the door opens. "Trick or Treat!"

"Chloe." Kate is standing at the door, a grin on her face. "Aren't you a little old for trick-or-treating?" Kate tilts her head to the side and looks at Chloe with a curious glance.

"Blasphemy! There is no such thing!" Chloe holds her hand to her chest in feign offense and it elicits a laugh from Kate.

"I'm just messing with you, gimme your bucket. You too Max! Nice outfits by the way." Kate steps outside with a bowl of candy, wearing a bumble bee costume.

"Thanks, we were always pirates as kids and so Chloe said that Captain Bluebeard and Long Maxsilver should sail again. Nice Bee by the way, any reason?"

"Well," Kate blushed looking behind her as footsteps come from behind her. "Someone decided that we should go twinning." Victoria emerges behind her with a smile on her face, wearing the same costume as Kate. "Ahh, my Queen! I am honored to be graced with the presence of royalty." Kate does a small curtsies and Victoria blushes.

"It was nice to stop by, but we should get going. See you at the post-Halloween party tomorrow?" Chloe moves to stand next to me, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Sure thing, Price. But you better bring your A game, I won't let you out dance me like you did two years ago."

"I know, I'll actually try this time." Chloe gives her a shit eating grin which gets an eye roll from Victoria in return. "See you two later."

We begin walking down the street to the next house and Chloe looks over at me. "I love you, Max. Happy Halloween."

"I love you too, Chloe. Happy Halloween."


End file.
